<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>n0tr341.docx by ObsessedHuman565</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29464215">n0tr341.docx</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsessedHuman565/pseuds/ObsessedHuman565'>ObsessedHuman565</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mr. Robot (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>And Mr. Robot is there to provide as many as he needs, Elliot Alderson Needs a Hug, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Mr. Robot and Elliot are not the same person, Mr. Robot is real, Mr. Robot isn't Edward Alderson, On Hiatus, POV is weird, Slow Burn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:33:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>669</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29464215</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsessedHuman565/pseuds/ObsessedHuman565</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You..<br/>You're seeing this too, right?<br/>You're hearing this?<br/>He..<br/>He isn't real.<br/>But what if he......<br/>. . .</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Elliot Alderson/Mr. Robot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Bold = Elliot talking to you</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Elliot’s going home. He finally went to one of Angela’s parties. ...Not that he talked to anyone.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>The taxi driver’s name is Leif. They’re.. My friend, I guess. They give me rides more than any other taxi driver. They’re nonbinary. I hacked their social media accounts, but I didn’t find anything on them. They have a dog named Cerberus and a girlfriend named Katy. </b>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Soooo.. Where’s your boyfriend?” ‘Leif’ glances at Elliot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>Wait. </b>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“What?” Elliot snaps his head upwards.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I’m single.</b>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Y’know, the one with the old jacket? Always smells like smoke?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>
    <em>What?</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What?</span>
</p><p><br/>
<span>“Who?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“C’mon. Calls you kiddo? That’s kinky, by the way. Glasses? Cap?” Leif grins, thinking Elliot’s zoning out again.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>
    <em>WHAT?!</em>
  </b>
  <b><br/>
</b>
  <b>No, they aren’t talking about Mr. Robot. </b>
  <b><br/>
</b>
  <b>Hesnotrealnotrealnotreal-</b>
  <b><br/>
</b>
  <b><br/>
</b>
  <span>Elliot begins to cry. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Leif looks worried. “Oh, god. Did you guys break up or something? Shit, I’m sorry.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Suddenly, Leif looks surprised and pulls over. You hear a click, signaling the car has been unlocked.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Mr. Robot opens the back driver side door and sits beside Elliot, closing the door. Leif pulls back out onto the street. “We goin’ to your house?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“No. Why are you- Leif, do you see him?!”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“What’s wrong, Elliot?” Leif pulls over again, looking mildly exasperated. They’ve learned to be patient with him, though.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“DO YOU SEE HIM?! I NEED- I NEED TO KNOW IF YOU SEE HIM.” Elliot shouts. His eyes are shining now.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Elliot, please. Don’t yell.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“DO-” He pauses, breathing. “Please tell me if you see him.”</span>
  <span></span><br/>

  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span> Leif finally can continue driving. “Yes, I see him.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. f34r.docx</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A bit of panic.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>HE’S NOT REAL. NOTREALNOTREALNOTREAL-</b>
  <b>
    <br/>
  </b>
  <b>
    <br/>
  </b>
  <span>“Stop talking to them.” As Mr. Robot says this, Leif lets out a noise of offence. “I get you’re panicking. I need you to breathe for a moment, ‘kay kiddo? Just breathe.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You aren’t supposed to be real. You’re a delusion.” Elliot looks at Mr. Robot.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Yeah, well, I’m real. Now, for the love of god, </span>
  <em>
    <span>breathe</span>
  </em>
  <span>. You’re gonna have a panic attack if you keep this up.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Why do you </span>
  <em>
    <span>care</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“ELLIOT! Calm the fuck down. Panicking doesn’t get you anywhere.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Leif pulls over at Elliot’s house. Mr. Robot thanks them and helps Elliot into his apartment. They’re on his bed now. Flipper is freaking out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why didn’t you tell me?” Elliot sounds detached, as if he’s trying to escape this entire situation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For one, you wouldn’t have believed me.” Mr. Robot slowly reaches his hand out to hold Elliot’s wrist.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“What’s the other reason?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“What?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You said ‘for one’. That implies there’s another reason.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Well… I didn’t know either. I’ll admit it; I was kinda panicking too.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>You feel as surprised as Elliot looks. Mr. Robot, admitting he doesn’t know everything? Never thought you’d see the day.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Now, calm down. Deep breaths.” Mr. Robot slowly wraps his arms around Elliot and, shockingly enough, Elliot lets Mr. Robot hug him.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“So.. you’re.. real?” Elliot says through shallow breaths. Mr. Robot was right. He’s on the verge of a panic attack.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“As real as you are, kiddo.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I didn’t.. This can’t be happening. This is like the concrete delusion.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“NO! This isn’t a delusion, I promise.” Mr. Robot looks… well, panicked. This is probably going a lot worse than he expected it to.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span class="u">
    <b>I know you’re there. </b>
  </span>
  <b>
    <br/>
  </b>
  <b>
    <br/>
  </b>
  <span>You jump slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <b></b>
  <span class="u">
    <b>How do you do it?</b>
    <b>
      <br/>
    </b>
    <b>You don’t respond to anything he says, yet he trusts you.  </b>
    <b>
      <br/>
    </b>
    <b>Maybe.. Maybe that’s why. He needs someone to listen to, right?</b>
  </span>
  <b>
    <br/>
  </b>
  <b>
    <br/>
  </b>
  <span>“Just.. Yell at me if you want. Say whatever you want. Okay?” Mr. Robot slowly lets go of Elliot.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>You’re beyond astonished when Elliot just hugs Mr. Robot, leaning on him. Mr. Robot looks practically paralyzed with shock. He manages to gently hug back. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Ho-ly shit.</span>
  <b>
    <br/>
  </b>
  <b>
    <br/>
  </b>
  <span>“You’re… Hugging… Wow, okay.” You never expected to see Mr. Robot so… Flustered?</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“S.. Sorry. I’ll get off if yo-you want.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Mr. Robot pauses. “No. This is fine.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Okay.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>They sit in silence. At some point Elliot falls asleep, and Mr. Robot scoots from a sitting position to lay down, Elliot on top of him.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>In case you haven't figured it out..<br/>Bold+Underline=Mr. Robot talking to you.</p><p>Also, so far all of my starting fluff scenes in my books end with sleeping. Hmm.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>